cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
UNSC Alliance
24 |totalstrength = 119,473 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 4,978 |totalnukes = 9 |rank = 129 |score = .94 }} The United Nations Space Command (U.N.S.C.), a HALO-themed alliance, was founded on Jan 11, 2012, by Zhaan. The UNSC is a blue sphere alliance featuring a military rank and structure. Based loosely on the UNSC Marine Corps, the UNSC features military enlisted and officer ranks and titles, Career Service Vitaes, merit awards and more. Charter of the UNSC Article I: Establishment/Purpose Section 1: There is hereby established a United Nations Security Council headquarters on the planet Digiterra, to be under the direct cognizance of the UNSC High Command. Section 2: The combined purpose and directive of the UNSC is as follows: * Promotion of the growth and defensive capability of all member nations * Defense of UNSC member nations and citizens from any and all hostile entities * Foster comraderie among member nations and create an atmosphere of fun * All other duties and tasks which the High Command may deem necessary and/or appropriate for the UNSC to perform. Article II: Structure Section 1: There is established a High Command (HIGHCOM), composed of the Commander-in-Chief of the UNSC and Commanding Officers of the Divisions. Section 2: The Divisions of HIGHCOM are as follows: * the Office of the Commander-in-Chief of the UNSC; * Personnel Command PERSCOM; * Unified Command UNICOM; * Logistics Command LOGCOM; * Office of Naval Intelligence ONI; Section 3: HIGHCOM controls all aspects of the UNSC and is authorized to regulate the inner workings of the UNSC as a whole, through the setting in place and maintenance of general orders and regulations. Section 4: The Commanding Officer of each division shall have one (1) vote on matters concerning HIGHCOM and the UNSC as a whole. Section 5: No member of HIGHCOM may hold a rank lower than Colonel. Section 6: Amendments to this Charter may be added after ratification by majority vote of the members of HIGHCOM. Article III: Selection of HIGHCOM Commanders and other senior positions Section 1: Commander-in-Chief of the UNSC: 1. The founder of the UNSC Digiterra Outpost shall be the first Commander-in-Chief. This position will be held until either such time as the Commander-in-Chief abdicates the position, or has been MIA for a period not to exceed 7 days without notification. 2. The Commander-in-Chief will hold overriding command of all divisions of the UNSC, preside over HIGHCOM, and make the final declaration of UNSC policy decisions, general orders and regulations. The Commander-in-Chief will have the authority to promote subordinate officers, conduct boards of inquiry and investigations in all matters concerning HIGHCOM and the UNSC as a whole, as well as have the authority to pardon military criminals, and make ceremonial awards. Finally, the Commander-in-Chief will have the authority to override and/or change the duties and responsibilities of those subordinate to him within reason. Section 2: Executive Officer 1. There will be an Executive Officer of the UNSC as is appointed by the Commander-in-Chief. This position will be held until either the Commander-in-Chief abdicates his Office, the Executive Officer abdicates the position, or is replaced by the Commander-in-Chief, upon the presentation of just cause, or is removed by HIGHCOM by the same standard. 2. The Executive Officer will serve as advisor to the Commander-in-Chief, and will serve as acting Commander-in-Chief in the event of his/her absence. He shall have the authority to discipline any officer under his direct command for a non-criminal breach of protocol. Section 3: PERSCOM Commander 1. There will be a Commander of the PERSCOM Division, appointed by the Commander-in-Chief. This position will be held until either the Commander-in-Chief abdicates his Office, the Commandant abdicates the position, is replaced by the Commander-in-Chief, upon the presentation of just cause, or is removed by HIGHCOM by the same standard. 2. The PERSCOM Commander will be responsible for the function and supervision of all levels of the UNSC Training Facility, the organization and availability of any additional tools needed for training, initial placement of such newly trained personnel, and as a resource for HIGHCOM in questions of protocol. He shall have the right to choose his own staff, and judge the performance therein with his own faculties. He shall have the authority to discipline any officer under his direct command for a non-criminal breach of protocol. Section 4: UNICOM Commander: A. There will be a UNICOM Commander, appointed by the Commander-in-Chief. This position will be held until either the Commander-in-Chief abdicates his Office, the UNICOM Commander abdicates the position, is replaced by the Commander-in-Chief, upon the presentation of just cause, or is removed by HIGHCOM by the same standard. B. The UNICOM Commander will be responsible for coordinating combat training activities, planning offensive and defensive strategies, and the deployment of UNSC Military resources. He shall authorize the use of military force, if deemed necessary by himself, the Commander-in-Chief, or HIGHCOM. The Head of the UNSC Defense Forces will serve as the Executive Commander of all military outfits, serving as an intermediary and subordinate to the Commander-in-Chief. He shall have the right to choose his own staff, and judge the performance therein with his own faculties. He shall have the authority to discipline any officer under his direct command for a non-criminal breach of protocol. Section 5: LOGCOM Commander: A. There will be a LOGCOM Commander appointed by the Commander-in-Chief. This position will be held until either the Commander-in-Chief abdicates his Office, the Head of UNSC Operations abdicates the position, is replaced by the Commander-in-Chief, upon the presentation of just cause, or is removed by HIGHCOM by the same standard. B. The LOGCOM Commander will be responsible for implementation and regulation of technological and trade resources, as well as assets management and financial programs. He shall have the power to pass new regulations and bans on UNSC technological resources, after launching a full investigation. He shall have the right to choose his own staff, and judge the performance therein with his own faculties. He shall have the authority to discipline any officer under his direct command for a non-criminal breach of protocol. Section 6: ONI Commander A. There will be a ONICommander appointed by the Commander-in-Chief. This position will be held until either the Commander-in-Chief abdicates his Office, the ONI Commander abdicates the position, is replaced by the Commander-in-Chief, upon the presentation of just cause, or is removed by HIGHCOM by the same standard. B. The ONI Commander will be responsible for establishing and maintaining relations with foreign entities, preserving diplomatic channels between the UNSC and said entities, as well as oversight of the security of the UNSC as a whole. Article IV: General Procedure Section 1: Chain of Command: A. UNSC HIGHCOM Commanding Officers May give orders to any subordinate UNSC Officer, regardless of division. May not give orders to any division Commander unless that order deals directly with a department under their own command, or if the order is to desist from performing an act that goes against UNSC general orders. B. UNSC Commissioned Officers May give orders to any subordinate UNSC Officer, regardless of division. May not give orders to any division Commander unless that order deals directly with a department under their own command, or if the is order is to desist from performing an act that goes against UNSC general orders. C. UNSC Enlisted Ranks May give orders to any subordinate enlisted rank falling under their direct command. Section 2: Etiquette In keeping with the military nature of the UNSC, conduct and procedure befitting an efficient military organization shall be required of all members of the UNSC at all times, with no exceptions. Article V: Acts of Hostility and Aggression Section 1: Unauthorized Warfare UNSC HIGHCOM does not condone unauthorized, aggressive acts of war by any member nation of the UNSC. In the event of such an attack by any UNSC member, UNSC HIGHCOM will work diligently to resolve the issue diplomatically with the attacked nation(s) and his/her alliance leadership. UNSC members found to be engaging in unauthorized attacks will be reprimanded and face punishment up to and including expulsion from the UNSC; and possible military action against the offending member's nation. Section 2: Attacks against the UNSC In the event of an attack on a UNSC member nation, the attack will be reported in the SitReps forum. The UNICOM Commander and his/her staff will co-ordinate with the ONI Commander to reach a diplomatic solution to hostilities. The attacked nation will not return fire until approval is given by a commanding officer. In the event that all diplomatic efforts have failed, the UNICOM Commander will have the option to authorize a defensive campaign against the aggressor(s). Section 3: First Strike Nuclear armed nations of the UNSC, with the consent of HIGHCOM, will take an offensive stance in launching nuclear weapons where it has been determined the course of action is vital to the security and stability of the UNSC. Article VI: Amendments Section 1: Any member of the UNSC may make recommendations for amendments to the Charter. Amendments to the present Charter shall come into force for all members of the UNSC when they have been adopted by a majority vote of UNSC HIGHCOM and ratified. Section 2: Any member of the UNSC may make recommendations for alterations of the existing Charter. Any alteration of the present Charter shall take effect when they have been adopted by a majority vote of UNSC HIGHCOM and ratified. Article VII: Ratification Section 1: The present Charter shall be ratified by the signatory nations of the UNSC. Section 2: The present Charter shall come into force upon the ratifications by the signatory members of the UNSC. IN FAITH WHEREOF the signatory nations of the UNSC have signed the present Charter. DONE the eleventh day of January, two thousand and twelve. Signed, General Zhaan, UNSC Commander-in-Chief Colonel Cypher, LOGCOM Commander Colonel Semperfidelist, UNICOM Commander Foreign Relations